1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention generally relates to toys and in particular to a toy vehicle for launching disks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,624,977 shows a cord impelled rotatable disk toy that may be easily spun at a high velocity and droped to the ground to race away on its peripheral surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,742,889 shows a device for launching disk like projectiles from an impeller in a catapult like manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,216 shows a toy apparatus in which a rotary launcher is used to propel a wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,202 shows a toy launcher for propelling round disks in which the actuating arm moves in a circular path for ejecting the disks.